Uta no prince-sama dream
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: ¿Vosotros no teneis un sueño? ¿Nunca habéis soñado con... ser una gran cocinera, actriz o... una IDOL? Pues la verdad yo si, he tenido muchos sueños, pero el que siempre ha perdurado dentro de mi es el de IDOL. La gente me decía que era casi imposible que fuera una idol, que par una chica como yo solo había un 1% de posibilidades... pero yo nunca me rendí y ahora...
1. Prologo

**HOLA! Es la primera vez que hago un fic de uta no prince-sama a si que no se si estara bien -_- para los que no me conozcais (seguramente todos) me podeis llamar Fatima, Fati-chan, yoshida-chan, yoshi-chan, psicopata-chan, psicopata... Pero nunca sama o san que me hace sentir vieja -_- y eso que solo tengo 13... cosas de la vida, bueno ahora os dejo el prologo ^ ^**

Lo que esta entre " son pensamientos

**PROLOGO**

-"Lo conseguí, entré en la academia saotome... es un sueño..."- una chica pelirosa iba caminando distraidamente por los pasillos de la famosa academia para idolos saotome. - " Es increible lo grande que es la cademia" - pensaba maravillada la chica- " mejor sera que me vaya para mi clase ya va a tocar la campana..."- la chica entro por la puerta de su clase y al entrar por esta...

**FIN PROLOGO**

Bueno y ahí el prologo (mejor dicho un cacho del cap 1) subiré el cap 1 seguramente hoy.

**Se despide vuestra escritora psicopata, Fatima**


	2. Cap 1: Estoy en la academia Saotome!

**Hey! Hola! Bueno aqui tenemos el cap 1, pero antes de na tengo que decir que almenos hasta el rocio no subire mas capitulos al menos que hoy pase otro capitulo a ordenador y lo suba... me castigaron el ordenador -_- Bueno que comience el cap.  
**

**Lo que esta entre " es pensamiento**

**- "Lo conseguí entré en la academia saotome... es un sueño..." - una chica pelirosa iba caminando distraidamente por los pasillos de la famosa academia para idolos saotome- " es increible lo grande que es la academia" - pensaba maravillada la chica - " mejor sera que vaya ya para mi clase ya va a tocar la campana..."**- la chica entró por la puerta de su clase y al entrar... PUM! le cayó un cubo de agua encima... - Q-que fue eso... - decia la chica

-¡lo siento! ¡En serio lo siento no era para ti, por favor perdoname...- decía/suplicaba una chica de pelo negro recogido en una coleta para el lado, bajita y de ojos azul electrico.

- No pasa nada... pero me puedes dar algo para secarme... - la pelirosa tenía el pelo y la cara empapadas pero por suerte la ropa se salvó con sus libros

- C-claro toma- decía la pelinegra entregandole un pañuelo azul con bordes negros y doradas estrellas.

- Gracias... entonces, para quien era el cubo?- preguntaba la pelirosa secandose la cara

- Para mi hermana... emmm... No me he presentado, me llamo Yuki Mitsuki- decia la chica con una sonrisa

- Mi nombre es Akira Mana, encantada

- Igual Mana-chan- en eso entra la "profesora"

- TODOS A VUESTROS SITIOS!- gritaba la "profesora", tenia el pelo rosa y los ojos azules, el pelo era muy largo y abultado con rizos.

- Que linda... - decía en un susurro Mana

- Si, que pena que sea un chico... - decia Mitsuki

- Eh! Un chico?- decía Mana alterada pero aun susurrando

- Si, Ringo-sensei es un travestis ¿no lo sabías? Ahora mismo es muy popular

- Vaya... - decía Mana sorprendida

- Soy vuestra nueva profesora Tsukimiya Ringo. Bienvenidos y felicicdades por etrar en la cademia Saotome, ahora tendreis que bla, bla, bla... - y continuó su charla tooo...da la clase. Al salir de esta.

- Wuaaaaaaa! Que larga se me ha hecho la clase con la charla de Ringo-sensei! - decía Mitsuki tirada en su mesa

- La verdad es que a mi tambien... - decía Mana en un suspiro

. Mitsu-chan, todabia no te has vengado por lo de esta mañana?-decía una chica muy parecida a Mitsuki pero esta era mas alta, igual tenia el pelo negro pero liso y recogido en una coleta para el lado pero la diferencia entre ellas dos ademas de altura es que esta raramente tenia los ojos rojos como el fuego.

- Ah! Ade-nee-san! Eres mala! Porque me despertastes asi!

- No te despertabas que quieres que haga – dijo tranquilamente la chica de ojos de fuego. Entonces se dio cuenta de Mana- ¿Quien eres?

- Ah! Es Mana-chan mi nueva amiga, Mana-chan esta es mi hermana mayor Yuki Adela

- Encantada- decía Mana sin cambiar su cara de pocker face

- Igualmente – decía Adela sonriendo – Bueno quereis almorzar?

- SI! ESPERO QUE HAYA DULCES – decía/gritaba Mitsuki, en ese momento toda la gente de la clase se giró hacia ella mirandola raro- QUE! NUNCA HABEIS VISTO A ALGUIEN ILUSIONARSE POR LOS DULCES!

- Anda vamos - dijo Adela cogiendo a su hermana y marchandose con Mana y Mitsuki.

Ya en la cadetería...

- Yo quiero el pastel de fresa... y el de chocolate... y el de limon... y... - decía Mitsuki

- De eso nada, primero no te vas a comer tantos pasteles y segundo primero te como el primer plato y si no, te quedas sin postre – dijo Adela actuando como la hermana mayor responsable

- Pero Ade-nee-san!

- O comes el primero o no hay postre

- Mana-chan!- decía Mitsuki mirando hacia Mana con cara de corderito

- D-deberias hacer caso a tu hermana, comer dulces solo no es sano – dijo Mana dudando un poco ya que Adela le ponia cara de demonio y Mitsuki de corderito

- P-pero!

- Nada de peros! - decía Adela ya enfadada

- ok- decía Mitsuki haciendo un mojin

Después del almuerzo en el patio...

- Alumnos dirigios al auditorio! -decía la voz del director Saotome

- Qué querran?- decía Mana

- No lo se – decía Adela

- Quizas hayan venido Starish y Quiartet Nigh ha darnos la enhorabuena por entrar !- decía Mitsuki con estrellitas en los ojos

- … - Mana y Adela se quedaron cayadas mirando a Mitsuki, y de repente Adela empezó a reir y Mana comenzó a mirar raro a Mitsuki

- De que te ries Ade-nee-san!

- Mitsuki es imposible que Starish y Quartet Nigh hayan venido para esa tonteria – decía Adela

- Ademas ultimamente estan muy ocupados – decía Mana

- … mooo... - decía mitsuki mirandolas mal

- Chicas deberiais ir al auditorio ya – decía Ringo-sensei

- Hai! - decían las chicas dirigiendose al auditorio

Ya en el auditorio...

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y dejad comentarios ya que es lo que me da vida ^ ^ **

**Se despide vuestra escritora psicopata, Fatima**


	3. Cap 2: Prohibido el amor y la rara chica

**Fatima: Bueno he tardado un poco**

**Rebe: UN poco! Creo que fue un mes!**

**Fatima: ok,ok ya lo sabe fue ironia... bueno el segundo cap ^ ^ espero que os guste, Uta no prince-sama no me pertenece si no (sonrisa malvada) adivinen ^ ^  
**

Ya en el auditorio...

-Que nos demos mucha prisa pero ellos todavia no estan aquí – decia Mitsuki viendo que no estaban ni los profesores ni el director

-WUAJAJAJAJA-decia/gritaba una voz desde el tejado

-Nani? Que es eso- decia Mana mirando para el tejado de la gran escuela para idol

-UN PAJARO!-decia Mitsuki

-UN AVION-decia otro alumno

-SUPERMAN?!-gritaba otro

-No solo es un idiota con una capa encima de un tejado- decia Adela

-Si es lo mas correcto para describirlo-decia Mana con una gota en la sien

-WUAJAJAJAJA MIS QUERIDOS ALUMNOS BIENVENIDOS A LA INSTITUCION PARA IDOL YO SOY VUESTRO QUERIDO DIRECTOR

-SUPERMAN?-pregunta uno

-Y dale con lo de superman que solo es nuestro idiota director con una capa sobre un tejado -.-u – decia Adela

-BUEEEENO COMENCEMOS CON LA PRESEEEENTACIIIIIIONNNNN -el idio- digo el director bajo de un salto del tejado todos se quedaron mirandolo preocupado mientras caia

-Los idiotas nunca mueren-dijo Mana apoyando a Adela sobre que el director es un idiota. Al parecer el director estaba colgado de una cuerda(truco viejo) y gracias a eso no se dio de bruces. Despues de lo del salto y susto aterrizo sobre el escenario y empezo a bailar un baile raro(no se le habria metido nada en los pantalones no?)

-BUEEEEENOOOOO AHOOOORA QUIEEEERO PREEEESENNNNNTAAAAROOOOOOSSS A UNOS GRUUUUPOS MUUUUY FAMOOOOSOOOOS QUE ESTUDIAAAAARON AQUIIII – y despues de esa innecesaria larga frase salieron de un gran telon (eso estaba antes ahi) unos 7 chicos que como no resultaron ser starish, empezaron a cantar y et. Todas las chicas estaban como locas menos unas siete chicas que estaban mirado calladas y concentradas en el escenario. Tres de ellas eran Mana, Mitsuki(es un poco raro la verdad -.-) y Adela. Cuando acabaro la actuacion salieron Quartet Night y igual actuaron.

-Sugoi...-decia Mitsuki asombrada por las actuaciones de estos dos grupos, Mana y Adela solo asintieron

-BIIIIIEEEEEN AAAAHOOOORA QUEEEE LOSSS ABEIIIIS VIIIISTO QUE OS SIRRRRVA DE MOTIVAAAACIIIIOOOONN AHORA ADIOOOOOOS! -dice el director y sale volando otra vez gracias a la cuerda -.-u

-P-pero para que han venido-decia Mana extrañada

-Solo para hacernos una actuacion?- dijo Mitsuki

-Sospechoso-dijo Adela

-Hey!- dijo Ringo-sensei junto a Hyuga-sensei... vaaaale... esto es raro van vestido con brillantinas y lentejuelas... y van bajando por un trasto raro desde la segunda planta -.- - Os estareis preguntando (por que estais vestidos asi, si todos nos lo preguntamos) que hacen Starish y Quartet Night aquí ya que solo para una presentacion? Pues resulta que ellos os van a juzgar en las pruebas junto a nosotros

-QUEEEE!- se escucho en todo el recinto

-BUENO ESO ES TODO ADIOS! AH! ES VERDAD ATENTOS! - decia ringo-sensei que de repente borro su sonrisa de la cara- En esta institucion esta PROHIBIDO EL AMOR quien rompa esta regla sera expulsado!-dijo ringo-sensei- bueno adios! ^ ^ -dijo ya llendose por donde llegaron

-AHHHHHH!- se escucho en todo el recinto (segunda parte) al oir lo de prohivido el amor

-Jooo... entonces eso significa que no puedo enamorarme de ningun chico de starish -.- - dijo mitsuki

-Mitsuki! -le dijo Adela a Mitsuki

-Tranqui tranqui... No me enamorare ni nada quiero ser un idol y enamorarme no entra en mis planes ni nada a si que no pasa nada y tu Mana?

-Yo? LA verdad nunca me he enamorado y tampoco lo tengo pensado yo estoy aquí para convertirme en idol no para buscarme novio a si que el amor ahora mismo me importa poco -dijo Mana

-Bien pero Mitsuki esto va por ti, ni se te ocurra enamorarte -le dijo Adela a su hermana pequeña

-Hai, hai -.- y tu Ade-nee-san ? A ver si vas a ser tu la que te enamores ahora – le dijo Mitsuki a su hermana Mayor

-Yo?! Ja ni de broma es imposible a mi no me va eso del amor y tampoco me voy a enamorar menos ahora que he empezado a cumplir mi sueño – entre tanto hablar ya estaban al lado de los dormitorios de las chicas, una peliazul de estraños ojos blancos pasaba por ahi y las oyó

-Sueño? Amor? Que tonteria los sueños son para idiotas y el amor para los marginados -dijo la chica friamente

-HEY! -dijo Adela – LOS SUEÑOS NO SON PARA IDIOTAS -ya era tarde la chica ya se habia ido...

-Quien sera? -pregunta Mitsuki

-No se pero... lo que si se es que esta muy equivocada... -dijo Mana pensativa


End file.
